Loading and unloading cargo can require lifting heavy loads. Various systems for aiding in the loading and unloading of cargo from a bed of a vehicle have been devised. For example, in order to aid in loading and unloading of a motorcycle from a bed of a pickup truck, ramps have often been used. The motorcycle can be pushed or pulled up the ramps into the bed of the pickup truck and secured for transport.
Other attempted solutions for loading cargo such as a motorcycle onto a bed of a vehicle have included a platform, which the cargo is secured to, that is levered or pulled up a ramp into the bed. These attempts generally require that the cargo and platform are subjected to a very steep angle which may be undesirable. The steep angle may causes increased stress on components used to anchor the cargo to the platform as well as components of the cargo such as handlebars on a motorcycle.
Enclosures such as truck caps, cubes on a cube van, or the inherent enclosure of a van prevent the use of loading solutions due to the obstructive nature of the confined enclosure. Similarly, most attempted loading solutions prevent the use of such enclosures, or were not designed to be integrated with an enclosure.
A cargo loading and unloading system that can be mounted to a vehicle that overcomes at least one of the drawbacks of at least one of the previously attempted solutions, improves on at least one of the previously attempted solutions or provides additional benefits over at least one of the previously attempted solutions is desired.